


i've never fallen from quite this high

by befham



Series: in another life [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Oliver Queen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rule 63, Sexting, fem!oliver queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/befham/pseuds/befham
Summary: 10:32pm[image attachment]10:32pmomg mr wilson please dont open thatOlivia accidentally sends a picture of her tits to Slade Wilson, her moms business associate and even more mortifying, Olivia's old boss





	i've never fallen from quite this high

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something a bit new this time.

**** **September 14th**

**10:32pm**

**[image attachment]**

**10:32pm**

**omg mr wilson please dont open that**

**10:33pm**

**like seriously dont open it just delete it**

**10:47pm**

**look im drunk and horny and this is so inappropriate and im soooo sorry**

**10:49pm**

**look ive clearly offended you but that picture wasnt even meant for you**

**11:04pm**

**anyway i have great tits so whatever idgaf**

**11:59pm**

**please dont tell my mom**

**02:05am**

**Miss Queen, a pleasure as always. My plane has just landed so please excuse the late response. **

**02:06am**

**I must admit that I opened the picture before I read your texts. You have not offended me and I won’t tell your mother.**

**02:07am**

**And quite honestly, I have to agree with you. You do have great tits.**

**02:24am**

**mr wilson… i can only apologize**

**02:28am**

**There’s no need Miss Queen.**

**02:29am**

**omg thanks you have no idea how mortified i am**

**02:30am**

**again im so sorry and thank you for understanding**

**02:32am**

**It’s quite alright.**

**02:48am**

**do you really think so?**

**03:01am**

**Think what, Miss Queen?**

**03:06am**

**that i have great tits?**

**03:09am**

**You really do.**

**03:14am**

**im kind of flattered**

**03:14am**

**i bet that youve seen loads of tits too so thats like a real compliment**

**03:16am**

**please ignore me im very drunk rn**

**03:20am**

**Thank you. I think.**

**03:23am**

**so did you delete it?**

**03:24am**

**No.**

**03.25am**

**Do you want me to?**

**03:27am**

**no i want you to keep it**

**03:29am**

**it turns me on knowing that you can look at me whenever you want**

**03:36am**

**Show me.**

**03:37am**

**show you what?**

**03:38am**

**Show me how much it turns you on knowing that I’m looking at your tits.**

**03:46am**

**Miss Queen?**

**03:49am**

**I’m sorry if I’ve gone too far. **

**03:51am**

**Olivia?**

**03:54am**

**[image attachment]**

**03:56am**

**Fucking hell.**

**03:56am**

**You’re drenched**

**03:57am**

**just for you mr wilson**

**03:58am**

**Are you still touching yourself?**

**04:01am**

**yes**

**04:01am**

**I wish it was you touching me **

**04:01am**

**your fingers sliding inside of me and teasing me**

**04:02am**

**i want you so bad**

**04:03am**

**[image attachment]**

**04:02am**

**Such a pretty little cunt, Miss Queen. **

**04:03am**

**Keep going. I want you nice and wet for me. **

**04:04am**

**Imagine that it’s my cock inside of you, Miss Queen. I’d ruin you.**

**04:05am**

**[video attachment]**

**04:07am**

**Did you just come, Miss Queen?**

**04:09am**

**holy fucking shit yes**

**04:12am**

**that was.. indescribable **

**04:15am**

**[video attachment]**

**04:17am**

**fuck youre huuuuge**

**04:19am**

**It’s only fair that I return the favor.**

**04:20am**

**Whilst this has been a pleasant night, I need to sleep Miss Queen.**

**04:22am**

**right**

**04:22am**

**totally**

**04:22am**

**goodnight then**

**04:25am**

**Goodnight, Miss Queen**


End file.
